


Shell Phone Call

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Power of Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Title: Shell Phone CallPairing: Captain SwanRating: KSummary: Even though they can't hear the other's response, they know their words are heard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another week, another episode and yet a need for an add-on to a scene that we saw last night. I'm sure the title of the chapter gives away where this little scene would happen. I do hope you enjoy! 
> 
> All love to xxDustNight88 for helping to decide to write this and then checking it over for me before you all read it!
> 
> If you like it, please drop a review! They make me smile! :) 
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"I'm trying to get home to you and I'll never stop until I do," Killian told her, his grip on the shell tightening as he waited to hear her voice. He was hoping that she hadn't removed all of his belongings from their home when he didn't return to her.

Every single promise that he had ever made her had been broken in just a matter of seconds by one _stupid_ mistake. If he would have just told her, then things would have been different. He wouldn't have gotten trapped on the Nautilus. He would have been at home, holding her as they drifted off to sleep on the couch in front of the television.

There were so many things he wished he'd gotten the chance to tell her. So many things he wished he would have gotten to do differently. He wasn't going to wait anymore. Whether or not she was on the other end of this call, he needed to tell her everything he was feeling and everything that he should have told her from the very beginning.

"Emma, I don't know if you can hear me. I know that I screwed up and that I should have come to you when I realized what I had done in my past. I'm a different man now than who I was back then. I was a stupid pirate who killed people for pleasure because I was heartbroken.

"Losing Milah hurt like hell, but it was nothing like the pain I feel every second I am away from you, knowing that you think I have abandoned you. I swear to you, Emma, I have not abandoned you. I showed a moment of weakness and Gideon was able to use it against me to hurt you."

Killian's voice faltered only momentarily as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. "Emma, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. I traded my ship for you, and the sea is always a pirate's first love. Well, that and rum."

"Emma, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my memories, and I'm sorry I let it come between us. I promise you that when I come home, I will do everything in my power to make it up to you and prove that I am the man worthy of your love."

The tears began falling freely down her face as she listened to his voice coming through the shell. She wanted to respond, but she couldn't form the words that she wanted to say. She was so angry with herself that she even considered he would abandon her.

His voice stopped coming from the shell. He had gone quiet. Now, more than ever, she needed to say something. She needed him to know that she had heard him.

"Killian," she called into the shell. No answer.

"Killian!" she called again, louder this time. Again she was met with silence. Maybe he could hear her, but he didn't know what to say, just like she had done while he was talking.

"Killian, I don't know if you just don't know what to say or if I'm hearing your voice inside my head. Either way, I need you to know that I forgive you. I forgive you for not telling me about David's father. I forgive you for retreating back into your cage because you thought I could never forgive you for what you had done in your past."

"Killian, I love you," she said softly as another tear rolled down her cheek. She pressed the shell softly to her lips and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Well, well, well," a mysterious voice said from the distance.

"Aesop?" Emma whispered to herself as she opened her eyes.


End file.
